


Chatalyst

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Marichat May 2018 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Still Ladybug Without the Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Chat is totally chilling on Marinette's balcony, unaware that Alya gifted the sweet girl with a catnip plant as a joke.





	Chatalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May day 10 prompt: catnip

Chat wasn't sure how long he lay on Marinette's balcony, listening to the quieting hubub of the bakery below.  At some point his mind had wandered, as it tended to these days, to warm daydreams of cuddles and kisses with the amazing girl that he'd suddenly realized he didn't know nearly well enough.  Sure, he'd seen her bravery in class, but he'd no idea it was backed up by strength and skills. He half-wondered why she hadn't been chosen as Chat Noir instead of him.

The blue sky faded as the sun continued to rise, but he didn't move.  Being here, in this place that was hers, was all he needed right now. He could smell bread and cookies baking below, and the light scent of her flowers.

"Chat Noir, are you all right?"

He turned his head to see Marinette perched on her now open skylight, her legs dangling into her room below, her forehead pinched in concern.  He closed his eyes and relaxed, not bothering to fight the purr as it kicked in again.

There was a shuffling noise and a quiet click, and Marinette was kneeling beside him.  "Chat?" 

The warmth of her hand settling on his cheek made him sigh, and the purr revved up a notch.  He turned to press more firmly into her palm. Part of his brain suggested that he should not be acting like this, that he'd regret it later, but this calm feeling, so different from yesterday's tightly wound awareness of her, pushed that all aside.

"Oh Kitty."  She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

It wasn't really a question, but he answered anyway.  "Whatever you want."

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, slipping her fingers into his hair.  "There's not another akuma, is there?"

Careful not to dislodge the petting hand, he flopped over, curling himself around her as she knelt beside him.  "No akuma."

"Are you hungry again?" she asked, lifting him to rest his head on her thigh.

He shook his head, burrowing into front of her shirt.  It smelled like her, and it was so lovely. He wondered if she'd think him too weird if he asked for one of her worn shirts.  No, that was probably too much.

"So not hungry.  Hmmm," she puzzled aloud.  "Lonely?"

"You're so nice, Marinette," he said slowly.  "You take such good care of people."

She giggled.  "Have you gotten into the catnip?"  She gasped. "Oh." Her hands were on his face again, tipping his head back a bit.  "Open your eyes for me."

Oh.  That was a direct order, and he happily complied, gazing up at her as the feeling of being successful, of doing something to be proud of filled him again.  He should have her record commands on his phone so he could be motivated by her even when she wasn't with him. He'd have to remember that for when he was Adrien.

"Well crap," she muttered, looking worried.

He reached up to bat gently at her face.  "No worries, Princess. Everything is purrrrfect."

She frowned.  "Yeah, everything is perfect when you're stoned out of your mind."  She looked away from him for a moment, her lovely eyes scanning the ledge of her balcony.  "Did you know you react to catnip?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked.  "I'm not a cat, I'm Ad-" Her dainty hand covered his mouth.

"No names, Kitty," she ordered.

He nodded and she retracted her hand.  "I'm a person." He looked at his claws.  "A person with cat magic. I'm Catman." He giggled and snuggled closer to her.

"Cat tendencies, more like," she huffed.  She lifted his head off her legs and carefully extricated herself from him.

"Noooo," he whined.  "Don't go. I'll be good."

She patted his head lightly.  "I'm not leaving," she promised.  "I'm just moving one of my plants."  She gestured to a pot right next to where he'd been peeking down at the bakery crowd earlier.  "Stupid Alya and her stupid gag gifts," she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> This was supposed to be for prompt #18, but quickly veered off to hit on a prompt I'd skipped due to lack of ideas.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
